


You Don't Know Me

by mddnapstablook



Series: saiouma Modern AU [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Biphobia, Established Relationship, First Time, Implied/Referenced Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Suicide attempt, M/M, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, hoo boy, kaito and kiyo and kaede are referenced, you probably dont have to read the way to a man's heart to read this but i think it helps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 12:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17918759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mddnapstablook/pseuds/mddnapstablook
Summary: Shuichi introduces Kokichi to his family.





	You Don't Know Me

When Shuichi first blinks into consciousness, he's blissfully unaware of what day it is. He rolls off his side onto his back, and beside him, Kokichi snuffles in his sleep. It's sweet, it's adorable, and it makes Shuichi's chest flood with warmth as he sighs deeply and tries to think about what things he needs to get done.

And then, he remembers it's his mother's birthday. He groans and pulls the pillow from under his head to muffle the noise so as not to disturb Kokichi.

It doesn't work as well as he hoped, and Kokichi whines and snuggles into Shuichi's side. “Why are you making so much noise?” He mumbles.

“Sorry,” he apologizes in lieu of an explanation. “Do you have work today?”

“Mhm. Kids party though, so no big deal. What's my beloved Shuichi going to do all day?” 

Shuichi hesitates for a second before he answers, so Kokichi lifts his head up to study his face. Finally, Shuichi replies. “It's my mom's birthday today.”

“Oh?” And Shuichi supposes he's surprised because, in the short time they've known each other, Shuichi has never mentioned his parents. For all Kokichi knows, they could be dead.

“Yeah. They moved overseas for work, so I don't see them much,” or at all, really, “but I suppose I should still call.”

Kokichi doesn't reply for a moment, probably thinking of a million different responses. He settles on, “when did they move? After you started working for your uncle?”

Shuichi almost laughs. “Ah, no. I think I was 13.”

Kokichi's eyebrows raise for a second before settling back to their neutral position. “Right. That's normal. What do they even do for work?”

Shuichi always dreads this question. “My mom is an actress and my dad is a screenwriter.” As the puzzle pieces fit into place, Kokichi sits up. 

“Okay, hold up, are you telling me your parents-, oh my God,” Kokichi giggles. “I've watched interviews they’ve done! You're pretty much nothing like them, y’know?” 

Shuichi is only too aware, actually, but he lets it go. 

“Anyway, I better get going, or I'll never leave!” Kokichi announces as he jumps out of bed. “I'll see you later, my beloved!” And he's gone, through the bedroom door, and a moment later Shuichi hears his front door close. 

-

Shuichi puts off calling as long as he can, which ends up being until his uncle calls to remind him. 

“Shuichi, you're like a son to me. Mei and I helped raise you until you were 13, and then we've been doing it all ourselves since. But they're still your parents. Be the better man,” his uncle says, and it's the same thing he says every year for every birthday and holiday that Shuichi has to be the one to reach out first because they can't be bothered. And yet, it still makes his heart pound and body tremble with years of pent up anxiety and anger and just feeling Not Good Enough.

His mom doesn't answer until the fifth ring. “Hello?” She says in English. 

“Hello, Mom.”

“Ah, Shuichi!” She begins, voice high as she switches over to Japanese easily enough. “How is my baby boy?”

“I'm fine. I just wanted to call and say happy birthday and see how you and Dad are doing.” Shuichi says, taking a drink of wine despite the early hour. It's fine, he'll get drunk and be done with it before Kokichi even gets back. Nobody will have to know that Shuichi only knows how to cope in the most unhealthy ways imaginable. 

“Oh, we're doing fabulously! I've just finished up doing a promo shoot for your father's new movie! It's a crime thriller, I think you'd love it!” And Shuichi is sure he's never going to watch it if he can help it. “How are you doing, dear? Still seeing that… oh, what's her name? Kaede?”

Shuichi takes a deep breath. “I broke up with Kaede years ago, Mom.” 

There's a brief silence, and Shuichi fervently hopes she accidentally hung up, but no such luck when she hums in disappointment. “What a shame, and I never even got to meet her! Your uncle told me she was such a sweetheart. Are you seeing someone else now?” 

God. “Uh, yes. His name is Kokichi,” Shuichi replies.

“You're gay?” Shuichi downs the rest of his glass of wine.

“I- I'm bisexual, Mom. I told you about this when I started dating my last boyfriend?” He offers, but she tuts in his ear. 

“I suppose you would need a wider dating pool considering how quickly you grow bored with your partners. Will I actually get to meet this one?” She asks, tone harsh. Shuichi clenches his teeth.

“Maybe if you actually came to visit once in a while.”

There's tapping on her end and Shuichi takes the moment to pour another glass of wine and drink it as quickly as possible while he tries to think of an excuse to hang up soon. Then, his mom speaks again.

“Alright, the trip is booked. Your father and I will be on the first flight into Tokyo tomorrow,” she says.

“What?” Shuichi splutters. “That's not-!”

“Well, which is it, Shuichi? Do you want to see your parents or not?” She asked. It's not like he could just be honest, either.

“I do. I'm excited to see you guys again,” he lies, voice quiet. 

“Well then, it's settled! Oh, I'm so happy I'll get to see you again, darling! Your father should be happy too, I know him and his brother haven't spoken in some time. Anyhow, I need to be going! I have an interview in ten minutes that I'm going to be late to. Bye, honey!” 

Shuichi stares dumbly down at the phone in his hand until the screen goes dim.

-

Shuichi wakes up to his phone buzzing on his bedside table at around 2 pm. It's Kaito, asking why Shuichi didn't come to lunch. Shuichi debates telling him the truth: that he got drunk before noon and passed out, but he suspects that would make him worry, so he lies and says he was just feeling a little under the weather. It gets Kaito off his back at least, and nobody will worry that he's getting bad again, because he is not. He's just having a bad day. It happens. 

Shuichi figures that he should probably get out of bed and do _something_ before Kokichi comes over again after work. He cleans his entire apartment and collapses on his couch, exhausted despite how little he actually did. He doesn't even feel like he has the energy to get up and grab a book off one of his bookshelves, so he just thumbs through his aunt's cookbook that he'd left on the coffee table from his last cooking lesson with Kokichi.

It's almost irritating how often his thoughts go to Kokichi, and his mom's words echo in his head. “Getting bored,” but he wasn't bored of Kokichi, and he hadn't grown tired of his partners before. Life just happens sometimes, and that didn't mean he was _promiscuous_ or something. Not that there would be something wrong if he was, but he wasn't. And yet his mind replays his conversation with his mom over and over as time passes and Shuichi spaces out.

At some point, Kokichi arrives, and it occurs to Shuichi that at least two hours must have passed. Also, he isn't quite sure if Kokichi picked his lock or just left it unlocked earlier in the day. Regardless, when he spots Shuichi on the couch, Shuichi blinks and smiles at him. 

“Did you have a good day?” He asks, setting the cookbook down. Kokichi nods as he shuts the door and crosses the room to sit by Shuichi. 

“I got to have cake! I love parents that remember that clowns are people that need to eat, too.” Kokichi says. “Buuut I like Shuichi's cooking the most. What are we making tonight?”

“I, uh, I'm not sure I feel like cooking tonight, actually,” Shuichi admits. Kokichi quirks a brow at him.

“Really? Is Shuichi okay?” 

“Yeah, I'm fine, just not really feeling it you know?” And to drive the point home, Shuichi pecks him on the lips. 

Kokichi gives him a flat look for a minute before he grins. “You're a pretty good liar, Shuichi! I'd believe you if your breath didn't smell like wine.” Then he jumps up and heads for the kitchen. “I guess I'll cook tonight. Think I can do it by myself?”

Shuichi doesn't reply. 

-

After eating in near silence, Shuichi takes their dishes and sets them in the sink as Kokichi goes to start a movie in the living room. When Shuichi sits down on the couch beside him, Kokichi rests his head on his shoulder with a soft sigh. 

“So, is Mister Detective going to tell me what's wrong? Or do you want me to guess?” 

“No,” Shuichi says immediately. “Don't guess. I'll tell you, just, later, okay?” _Please_ , he pleads internally. 

“Ugh, fiiiine.” 

By the end of the movie, Shuichi is no closer to being ready to talk about it though, so when Kokichi turns to speak, he presses a kiss to his lips. Kokichi smiles and kisses back, arms snaking around Shuichi's shoulders. It doesn't take long for Shuichi to melt into the kiss, sighing and trailing kisses down Kokichi's neck as his hand moves to trace Kokichi's spine.

Kokichi moans and runs a hand through Shuichi's hair, and recaptures Shuichi's lips in a kiss. The sound shoots through his core, and Shuichi groans into the kiss and drops a hand down to Kokichi's lap.

“Oh-’kay,” Kokichi says as he pulls away from the kiss. “I'm not saying no, but are you sure?” He asks, face tingeing red. “Because I've never… you know?” 

Shuichi pulls away to cross his arms over his chest. “Never?” 

Kokichi shakes his head and laughs nervously. “Nope! Shuichi would be my first!” 

Shuichi swallows and casts his eyes downward as he thinks about his first time with Kaede, and Kiyo and he thinks about what his mom said about getting _bored_ , but never in a million years could he get bored of Kokichi. And even still, the words make Shuichi shake his head. “No, I'm sorry, I can't,” he says.

“Whoa, why are you sorry? You don't have to apologize for not being ready, you know?” Kokichi says, more confidently now, the blush dying down. 

“I know, I'm sorry, I just, I feel stupid,” Shuichi says, and as he says it, his eyes betray him and, embarrassingly enough, he tears up. “Ugh, why am I doing this?” He asks himself, blinking back tears.

“Shuichi?” Kokichi asks hand raised to offer comfort, but he doesn't reach out. 

“I'm,” he clears his throat, tries again, “I'm fine. I'm being stupid.” And good job, he thinks bitterly, it's totally attractive to cry in front of your boyfriend. 

“Shuichi isn't stupid, he's just having a bad day!” Kokichi says. “I know you didn't want me to guess, but is this about your mom?” 

Shuichi nods. “Yeah, I called her earlier.” 

“Well, what did she say?”

Shuichi laughs shortly. “She thought I was still with Kaede, implied I'm promiscuous, and booked a trip to see me for the first time since they left when I was 13.”

Kokichi blinks. “Wow, that's a lot,” he says, and Shuichi nods. “When are they getting here?” 

“Their plane leaves in the morning. I don't know how long they'll be here,” Shuichi says, and the thought makes his stomach twist. “I still have to tell my uncle.”

“You can tell him during work tomorrow, yeah? Don't worry, it'll go fine!” 

“They want to meet you,” Shuichi tells him, and Kokichi grins brightly.

“Nishishi, of course they do! I am pretty great. Oh, I know! We could all have dinner together! I'll even get to meet your uncle, finally,” Kokichi suggests as if it's not the worst idea Shuichi has ever heard in his life. But what choice does he have, really?

“Yeah, alright. I suppose I can ask my uncle what he thinks of that idea,” Shuichi concedes.

-

His uncle gives him a look when Shuichi tells him his parents are flying in from America, but he chuckles when Shuichi brings up Kokichi's idea. “I suppose it is about time I meet this criminal you insist on courting,” he teases. “But are you sure you want him to meet your mother and father? Especially considering how long it's been since you've seen them?”

Shuichi shakes his head. “No? I don't know. I don't even _want_ to see them, but I know that sounds horrible. I just know I want Kokichi there,” he finishes. 

His uncle hums and pats his arm. “I'm sure it'll go alright Shuichi. Your parents are a little pretentious but they're good people,” he says, and Shuichi almost believes him. But it isn't his uncle that has to pick them up from the airport, is it?

It's a straight shot from his uncle's detective agency to the airport, and the whole time Shuichi is buzzing with nervous energy. Just as he pulls up, he sees a plane touching down, and he wonders if it's theirs. 

Luckily, or unluckily, Shuichi supposes, it is and his parents step out of the gate to a crowd of fans pushing and shoving to see them. Shuichi nearly scoffs, but his father picks him out of the crowd and waves, getting his mom's attention as well. It's like Moses splitting the sea, the way the crowd parts at his father's words, and it's with shaky knees that he waits for his parents to cross the airport over to him. 

“Shuichi, my darling, you've gotten so thin! And you used to be a chubby little thing, didn't you?” His mom says, her first words to Shuichi in person since he was a teenager. 

“Hi, Mom,” he says softly as she pulls him into a hug. “It's nice to see you again.”

“Well, let's not dawdle here, the press will be upon us in no time,” his dad says. “Help your mother carry our bags to your car, yeah?” 

Shuichi nods and follows his instructions, carrying the bulk of their suitcases outside to his car.

“Awe, honey, look! Shuichi still has the car we got him when he was 16! Oh, baby, you know you could trade it in for a newer model, yes? Don't let your uncle sway you into keeping it just for cost reduction,” his mom says as she gets into the backseat.

“He doesn't care what I'm driving, and I like my car, so I'm fine with having an older model,” Shuichi explains as he shuts the trunk. “Am I taking you to your hotel now?”

“Why wait to see my brother?” His dad asks, climbing into the passenger seat. “And I'm told you'll be introducing us to someone special at dinner? How is Kaede doing?”

Is it too late to run into traffic? Shuichi supposes it is.

-

“Akifumi!” His dad shouts when they arrive at the agency, cutting through the back to the residential area where Shuichi's aunt and uncle live. “Don't tell me you're still working back there!”

His uncle emerges from the kitchen, toweling his hands dry. “I was just helping Mei with dinner. It's good to see you again,” his uncle replies, pulling his dad into a hug. “Where's the Missus?”

His dad waves him off. “She's taking a call from her manager,” he says, voice uninterested. “This trip wasn't exactly planned, mind you,” and he gives Shuichi a look.

“Well, I'm glad you're both here,” Shuichi says. 

“As are we, my darling!” Shuichi's mom nearly sings as she enters. “Shuichi, when is your, um, your partner going to be joining us?”

“Yes, I'm sure we're all quite excited to meet Kokichi, aren't we?” His uncle chuckles and Shuichi thinks that maybe he should have worn a hat today, to hide his face at the numerous times he's surely going to be embarrassed.

Once again, questionable luck comes through, and there's a knock on the front door. “That must be him!” His uncle says, clapping his hands together. “I'll let him in, you all go sit down, Mei will serve food soon.”

Shuichi reluctantly nods and follows his parents to the dining room and sits across from them. Then, he hears a familiar equine laugh and turns to see his uncle leading Kokichi in with an amused grin. “Shuichi! You never told me your uncle was so funny!” Kokichi bounces over to the seat next to him and plops down, pressing a kiss to Shuichi's cheek. 

His uncle scoffs as he takes a seat at the head of the table. “Shuichi hasn't found me humorous for years,” he says, and Shuichi's dad laughs. 

“For very good reason, I'm sure, Akifumi,” he says while adjusting a napkin tucked into his collar. 

“This is Kokichi?” His mom asks, tone unsure. Shuichi nods once, and she smiles. “It's very nice to meet you! Shuichi has told us so much about you,” she lies, but Shuichi knows better than to think Kokichi can't see right through it.

“I bet! You know, I've seen like, all of your guy's movies,” he replies, hands tucked behind his head.

“Oh, please no work talk at the dinner table,” Shuichi's aunt says as she walks in, carrying a covered dish. She sets it down in the center of the table and retreats back to the kitchen for side dishes. When she's back and seated, dishes are passed around so everyone can fill up their plates.

“So, how did you two meet?” Shuichi's mom asks sweetly.

“We live in the same apartment complex; we're neighbors,” Shuichi says, and Kokichi nods. 

“Yep! Shuichi started giving me cooking lessons after I set my apartment on fire!” Kokichi announces. Shuichi's aunt and uncle laugh, having already known the story, but his parents balk. 

“Are you quite serious?” His mother asks, paling at the thought. 

“It was a small fire. And he's much better at cooking now!” Shuichi reassures her. 

“All the same, please stay away from my kitchen,” Aunt Mei pleads with a smile.

Kokichi salutes her. “Roger that!”

“Well, I know we already agreed on no work talk, but I'm dying to know what you do for a living!” His dad says to Kokichi. Kokichi grins.

“I'm a marine biology teacher! I could talk your ear off about whales and sonars and stuff, but that's boring!” Kokichi says, glancing at Shuichi for his reaction. Shuichi forces a smile. 

“Marine biology, eh?” Shuichi's uncle asks because of course he already knows that isn't true.

“Quite the profession! How did you decide on that career?” His dad wonders.

“Well, I was going to clown school, but the tuition was way too expensive compared to regular university. I had to start selling my body! So I quit and started learning about fish instead. Did you know there are black and white clownfish? Crazy, right?” 

Aunt Mei chuckles as Shuichi's parents gape at Kokichi, who ignores it to chomp down happily on a piece of bread. 

“Well, anyway,” his mother begins. “Shuichi, you've hardly spoken! How are things going with you? Do you still talk to that… oh, Kaito, was it?”

Shuichi nods, until his dad clears his throat with a, “speak up, son.”

“Ah, y-yes. I still see Kaito regularly,” Shuichi admits.

“Still have that stutter? Thought you'd grow out of it by now,” his dad mumbles.

“Ah, n-no,” and Shuichi nearly swears when he stutters again. He closes his eyes briefly and sighs. 

“Well, how does Kokichi feel about Kaito?” His mom questions and Kokichi tilts his head.

“Huh? He's alright. I've only met him once,” Kokichi says between bites of food.

“So you're okay with them being friends?” She questions further. 

“Mom, what-”

“I'm just asking because I know what you're like, dear, I know you get bored quickly,” she explains.

“Excuse me?”

“Now don't raise your voice at your mother, Shuichi, she's just warning Kokichi that what you two have is… impermanent.” He says.

“Oh, my God,” Shuichi really can't believe what's going on. Beside him, Kokichi glances between Shuichi and the others at the table, looking more unsure than Shuichi has ever seen him.  
“I-its not _impermanent_ ,” Shuichi argues, and he knows he shouldn't, his uncle is shaking his head, but how can he just stay quiet? “And you don't know me. You left when I was 13! I tried to kill myself when I was 16, and you still couldn't be bothered to come to see me! You sent me a 'get well soon card’ and bought me an expensive car and didn't think once about it afterward, right?”

“Shuichi-,” his dad starts.

“No! It's bullshit! And then I finally see you guys after 11 years, and all you two can do is belittle my relationship and act like we're a perfect little family?” under the table, Kokichi takes Shuichi's hand, and it stables his trembling just a bit.

“Don't raise your voice to us, young man, don't you know who raised you?” His father says, brows furrowed.

“Yeah, Aunt Mei and Uncle Akifumi did,” Shuichi shoots back. “Where were you two?”

And with that, Shuichi stands up. “Thank you for dinner, Aunt Mei, but I need to get going. I'll see you at work tomorrow, Uncle. Come on, Kokichi,” Shuichi says, and Kokichi snags another piece of bread as he follows Shuichi outside.

Shuichi pulls his parents' luggage out of his trunk and sets it by the front door of the agency before climbing into his car beside Kokichi and pulling out of the lot, in the direction of home.

“Well, that was fun,” Kokichi says, and it makes a laugh bubble out of Shuichi, though he thinks he's only laughing so he doesn't start crying again. Twice in two days is a little much. 

“I'm so sorry you had to see all that. Really, I feel like an idiot,” Shuichi says with a shake of his head. 

“Your parents are the stupid ones, you know? They couldn't even tell I was lying about the clownfish thing!” Kokichi rolls his eyes, but Shuichi doesn't reply. “They don't know what they're talking about, anyway. Shuichi could never get bored with me!”

Could he? Shuichi doesn't think he could, but that doesn't mean their relationship couldn't one day end regardless. Anything could happen, and the idea scares him because his parents would think they were right when it couldn't be further from the truth, and Shuichi thinks with a painful thudding in his chest that he never wants Kokichi to leave. He wants Kokichi in his life forever.

“Is Shuichi okay?” 

“Y-yeah. I'm fine,” he says as he pulls into their parking lot. 

Kokichi kisses Shuichi's check. “Let's go to my apartment tonight, okay? I wanna snuggle Shuichi in my own bed for once!”

Shuichi has only been in Kokichi's apartment once, and only as far as the living room, but it's unchanged when he enters. The cardboard cutout of Rantaro has been moved, though, into the empty spot in Kokichi's kitchen where his oven should be. 

Kokichi's room somehow looks exactly like and nothing at all like what Shuichi's been picturing. Anime posters are covering the walls, and there's a checkerboard bedspread, as well as several gaming consoles lined up by a TV, left playing on a horror movie channel. Kokichi bounces on to his bed and rolls over to the side touching the wall before he pats the empty space beside him. Shuichi crawls into bed with him, and Kokichi immediately kisses him deeply.

“I'm sorry your parents suck so bad,” Kokichi says lightly, and Shuichi snorts.

“Well, what are your parents like?” Shuichi asks. 

“Dead!”

“Oh, I'm sorry-I,”

“Nishishi, it's a lie! I ran away from home when I was, like, 16. They're probably fine. But maybe one day I'll properly introduce you to my real family!” Kokichi offers.

Shuichi nods. “I'd like that,” he says softly and kisses Kokichi again.

“Hey, Shuichi, I have a fun idea,” Kokichi whispers against Shuichi's lips.

“Ah, and what's that?”

Without a word, Kokichi throws a leg over Shuichi and straddles him with a smirk.

“O-oh,” Shuichi breathes.

“So do you wanna?” Kokichi asks as he drums his fingers on Shuichi's chest. After a moment's hesitation, Shuichi nods jerkily and lifts up to press his lips to Kokichi's.

-

“Oh, my God,” Kokichi sighs, hair clinging to his forehead. 

“Yeah,” Shuichi agrees beside him. He turns to look at Kokichi, neck covered in hickeys and skin lightly sheened with sweat, and Shuichi thinks he's honest to God in love with Kokichi. There's no other way to put it, the way he feels with him is so unlike every other relationship he's been in, and lying beside him in a post-sex haze, Shuichi knows he wants to wake up beside Kokichi every day for the rest of his life. 

“I'm so tired now!” Kokichi complains. “Shuichi really wore me out!”

“Sorry,” he mumbles, pressing a kiss to Kokichi's bare shoulder. 

“No, don't _apologize_ , it was super fun! Just cuddle with me now, okay? I need my Shuichi cuddles to fall asleep!” Kokichi announces as he rolls onto his side so Shuichi can spoon him.

Shuichi does, nuzzling his face into Kokichi's neck with a sigh as he closes his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> i just love this au too much to leave it alone i guess. i have another part for this planned, but i think after the next one that's it! thank you so much for reading!! <3


End file.
